Tag!
by Fiws
Summary: Ezio and Rosa play a safe, friendly, non-life-threatening child's game...sorta.


Hey everyone, Swif here. I haven't been updating much, but I've been working like a dog on my stories. Lessee…I have one new Danny Phantom story (My best so far, and that isn't saying much) that has three chapters finished, one new Avatar the Last Airbender story (Expect more of these, I'm fangirling over it currently) that has four chapters done, and my biggest project, an Assassin's Creed II story that has eight chapters done. I also may be writing some Treasure Planet stories in the near future. Oh, and only a tiny bit of work on my current stories! Yippee!

Well…it is pretty obvious I have trouble finishing stories. So, to end this problem, I set a new rule for my story writing: I will not publish anything until I have finished the last chapter of it.

I'll be posting the Assassin's Creed II story sometime in March. Not to toot my own horn, but I feel pretty good about that one.

This story, however, is just a silly little idea I came up with while not paying attention to my teachers and wrote rather promptly and impatiently. For a one shot that took me two-er-so hours to write, it isn't too bad.

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Between school, friends, learning my instruments, starting to drive, trying to get my first job, my volunteer zoo job, and writer's blocks, I hardly have time to think. Not asking for pity though. You all are probably going through the same, if not worse stuff, than I am.

Anywho, thanks for wasting time on me. R/R!

Disclaimer – Assassin's Creed II and all of its characters belong to…er…not me.

Pale gray clouds clung to the overcast sky, occasionally releasing a bout of rain upon Venezia. Nobles rushed their afternoon stroll to get out of the drizzle and laborers continued their work, unbothered by the weather. Ezio smiled as the city went about its business, unaware of him watching from the rooftops. He was glad to be alone and out of the crowd for once. No one around, just time for him to unwind under the deep arches of the Cathedral and relax. He stretched out his sore legs and fell back into a lying position. The hot air tasted metallic and stunk, but he did not mind; that was just one more thing he had learned to love about Venice.

Shuffling of feet against the rounded roof tiles broke the silence, and something flopped down beside Ezio. He could already tell who it was, just from the erratic, out-of-breath panting. Without opening his eyes, he leaned over and kissed his company on the cheek. "_Buono sera, mio dolce._"

Rosa smiled and returned the gesture. "Hello, Ezio. Enjoying the beautiful sunset, eh?" She grinned, waving a hand across the cloud-strewn horizon. Ezio chuckled softly.

"Sprinting around as usual, I see. Let me guess, you've been running from the guards again."

"No," Rosa smirked. "I've been just toying with them. They are so easy to fluster, you know."

"Seems like you are the one who is flustered." Ezio said in a challenging tone. The two sat up, letting their legs dangle over the edge of the roof as they conversed.

"I'll fluster you." She threatened playfully.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes." Rosa said, licking her lips. She pulled her hat off and used it to dab at the sweat still forming on her forehead. She put the cap back on and set it in place carefully. Her actions were slow and furtive, and she glanced over at Ezio with a partly-concealed smirk every now and then. After an exaggerated yawn, she slammed her fist into Ezio's shoulder. "Tag!"

He yelped out in pain and rubbed the bruised area. "Tag?! What?"

Rosa had already started running across the roof. She stumbled to a stop and looked back to Ezio. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's tag?" He asked innocently, still rubbing his shoulder.

"You've never played Tag as a child? It is a game! You touch someone and yell 'tag', and then run. Then they catch you."

"That sounds dumb." Ezio said bitterly. He had already played 'Tag' with the guards on multiple occasions, and it never ended well for them.

"I don't know, Ezio…" Rosa shrugged. "I guess _Fiorentino bambini_ were too dense to comprehend such a simple game. Sounds like you are the dumb one, _Tesoro."_

"Oh, am I?" Ezio grinned at her little challenge. "We will see about that."

"Come on then, _indugiatore!_" Rosa yelled through her laughter. She jumped across to the next building over and was waiting for Ezio with her arms crossed. The second he rose, she took off again.

At first her path was typical. She circled the buildings around an open square over and over, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with less grace than one would expect from a young lady. After the fourth round, however, she doubled back on her path, making Ezio nearly fall off the roof as he tried to turn quickly to catch her. She scaled down a building, jumping to the ground when she reached a second-floor balcony. This wasn't the brightest idea, as Rosa lost her pace when she was forced to roll across the ground to break her fall. She picked herself up quickly, however, and managed to keep ahead of Ezio.

Guards turned to watch as the two chased after each other along the canals, but didn't see any reason to pursue them. Rosa began using narrow back alleys to try and shake Ezio off. It didn't work, however. Ezio was too familiar with the layout of Venice to get lost in its seemingly endless labyrinth of passageways. However, as he rounded one corner, Rosa was no where in sight. She wasn't far enough ahead to lose him…she had to be hiding. But where? The alleyway was nearly empty, save for a couple pieces of garbage and a lone barrel…

Ezio smiled to himself and strolled over to the barrel, whistling as he did so. "Oh no, wherever did she run off to?" He said in a forced, monotone voice. "Now who is going to share my bed tonight?"

The barrel shook lightly. Ezio rolled his eyes; he knew exactly how Rosa worked. He continued walking over to the barrel and looked down it. There was Rosa, curled up inside, with her hands cupped together.

"Hah!" She yelled out, opening up her palms to show Ezio a small pile of dirt. She tossed it at him before he could react. A bit of it got stuck in the corners of Ezio's eyes. He yelled out in surprise and went to work, clawing desperately as tears surfaced. He took one last swipe and opened his eyes. The barrel was tipped over, and Rosa was almost finished climbing up a high courtyard wall. He snarled a curse and went back to chasing her.

"No fair!" He cried, reaching for her foot. She moved it at the last second, and his hand returned empty.

"There are no rules in this game!" Rosa called back. She darted across the wall's border and scrambled up to a new roof. Ezio followed in her footsteps, only a couple seconds behind now. She crept down the side of the building, sliding along the wall to get down faster but scraping her hands as she did so. Ezio copied her movements, wincing as drops of blood broke the skin on his palms.

"Rosa, come on!" He hacked. "I'm exhausted, and I know you have to be, too. Let's just…" As he rounded the corner, he saw her standing stark still in the middle of an alley. He caught up to her and touched her on the arm. "Hah! Tag!" Rosa's jaw twitched in response, but she didn't say a thing. Ezio furrowed his brow. "What is i-"

It was at that moment that he saw the man looming over Rosa. He was a guard, thickset like a bull and armed to the teeth. "It's you! _Ladro!_ I'll cut your damned tongue out!"

"_Ezio, testicolo faccia. Testicolo faccia, Ezio._" She said rather formally. "Now that these introductions are over…run!"

Running was the best course of action. The guard was at least twice Ezio's size and not very happy with Rosa's comments, or the fact that only an hour ago she had swiped his coin purse. The two zipped by alleys, trying to avoid areas were guards patrolled. The last thing they needed was to add more guards onto the one that was already chasing them. The man was faster than he appeared, but had no endurance or drive. After a matter of minutes, he was already winded. Ezio looked back as he ran and saw that the guard was doubled over, coughing and wheezing for air and holding his chest in pain. Alone at last, Rosa and Ezio ducked into a nearby gondola. They panted and laughed and grinned, and when they both caught their breath, Rosa was finally the one to speak.

"Who was 'It' last?"

Ezio pursed his lips. "I think I tagged you."

"Oh…" Rosa said. She put a hand on top of his and grinned. "Well then, mia amore, you better get running."

"I think I'm done with running for today." Ezio sighed, closing his hand around Rosa's. The gondola had drifted out further into the canal. The clouds lifted, allowing sunlight to stream down on the two. Rosa watched Ezio for a moment, her eyes glistening, and leaned forward to kiss him. She pressed a hand against the side of the boat and wrapped the other around his shoulder. Ezio tried to sit up and pulled Rosa into his lap, returning the kiss warmly. She pulled away and smiled, her forehead resting against his.

"Tag."

Translations

These are rough translations. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

Buono sera, mio dolce – Good evening, my sweet.

Fiorentino bambini – Florentine Children

Tesora – Sweetheart, Darling, etc.

Indugiatore – Slowpoke

Ladro – Thief

Ezio, testicolo faccia. Testicolo faccia, Ezio – Ezio, testicle face. Testicle face, Ezio. (This is the roughest translation of all and I'm nearly certain that it is incorrect in some away. I spent about twenty minutes trying to convert 'Dick face', 'Ass face', or 'Nut face' into Italian and sorta…cheaped out on this one and gave up. I _might_ be correct, but eh.)

Mia amore – My love

R/R – Gimme my reviews, damn it!

*Koff*

No, but seriously…reviews would be nice and stuff. Have a happy [insert holiday of choice here]!


End file.
